Ten Songs
by Crippled
Summary: Fullmetal Alchemist and Tsubasa fanfictions. Can you spot the lyrics?
1. Introduction

Just a quick explanation of what this story is about to get you started…

This is a group fan fictions for the two Series Fullmetal Alchemist and Tsubasa RESERVOIR Chronicle. There is five for each, ten in total. Each story is based from a song and has one phrase from the song in it, whether mentions, though, or just placed into the text.

Vast amounts of pairings and characters. HavocxOC, Kurofai, OCxOC, RoyxRiza, SakuraxSyaoran, etc.

I hope you enjoy these!

~ Crippled


	2. Song 1 You're Beautiful

The first song is You're Beautiful by James Blunt. Jean Havoc x Original Character. Fullmetal Alchemist fanpairing. Enjoy.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Story One - You're Beautiful

Fall had just begun to set into Amestris. Central city was its usual self, Large, bustling and filled with odd events. The leaves of the trees were turning red, yellow and orange. It was a beautiful time of year.

Lieutenant Jean Havoc sat on the edge of steps leading up to the military hospital. His car was parked a ways down the street. He was there to pick up Hughes' niece, though he wasn't sure how he'd been dragged into it. Actually, he hadn't known Maes had a niece until a few minutes ago…

**---**

"Jeeaan…" Havoc looked up, eyes narrowing at the tall, black-haired man in front of him. Was the Lieutenant Colonel here to show him a picture of his daughter? He hoped not, he had better things to do.

"What?" The young blonde replied, a bit impolitely.

Hughes frowned and pulled a piece of paper from an inner pocket, shoving it into Havoc's face. "Look." He said, fiercely.

Havoc groaned. "Look, Lieutenant Colonel Hughes, I don't want to see pictures of you dau-" He broke off mid sentence, noticing the person in the picture. "This isn't your daughter." He finally finished, looking up questionably at the older man.

"No, silly, my daughter is much younger then that." Hughes teased, obviously amused.

Havoc groaned. "Yes, I know. So who is this?"

The girl in the picture was pretty, probably around Jean's age, maybe a few years younger. Her hair was long and black, falling around her face and shoulders in waves of ebony. She was smiling bemusedly, looking like she was humoring the person taking her picture. Her eyes were similar to Hughes', but a darker shade of green, more emerald then leaf-green, like the Lieutenant Colonel's.

"That is my niece, who is getting out of the hospital in twenty minutes. I can't drive her because I don't have a car. You do, can you pick her up and drive her home?" Hughes' asked, smiling.

Havoc shrugged. "Uh, sure, why not."

---

So that was how he had found himself sitting on this step, waiting for the girl in the picture. He was a bit nervous, though not sure why. She was just the Major's niece, nothing more. He was just driving her home from the hospital. And yet he felt odd, a bit quivery.

He slapped himself in the face at that point. "She's the Lieutenant Colonel's niece and she just got out of the hospital! You can't think about her like that, you fool!" He yelled at himself, making a young family near by jump. (_"Just stay away from the crazy man, deary…" The mother muttered to her child, grabbing his hand and pulling him along._)

Havoc sighed and pulled out a cigarette, popping it into his mouth and lighting it. He watched the people go in and out of the hospital until he zoned out and watched the street instead.

"Um… hello?" A woman's voice said, snapping the Second Lieutenant back into reality. "Are you Mr. Havoc?"

Jean swung his head around, spotting the source of the voice. A young woman stood on the step above him, a suitcase clutched in her hands. Her hair was jaw- length and wavy, black. Her eyes a bright emerald green.

"Oh… Err… Yeah." Havoc said, standing up. He then noticed her military jacket hung over her shoulders, the stars and stripes of a Major on her shoulders. He snapped into a salute.

The girl smiled. "You don't need to do that…" She said, her voice sweet.

All Havoc could think was how pretty she looked with shorter hair.

"My uncle over did things a bit. I don't live far, I could have walked…" The girl mumbled, frowning down at the ground.

"Oh, no, it's fine I wasn't doing much and seeing as you just got out of the hospital it seems like the best thing to do." Havoc rambled. "Besides I'm happy to help out."

"Well, if you insist." The girl smiled, then stretched out a hand. "I'm Rebecca, Rebecca Hughes."

Havoc shook her hand. It was tiny and thin compared to his but still had a firm grasp, some what reminding him of Lieutenant Hawkeye's hand shakes. "I'm Second Lieutenant Jean Havoc, at your service." He said, smiling.

Rebecca smiled back and the two headed towards the car.

---

"It's that place there…" Rebecca said, pointing at an apartment building a little ways up the street.

Havoc nodded and parked the car in an available space a little ways from the place, and got out. He walked around to the other side of the car and opened the passenger door, letting Rebecca out.

"Thank-you." The girl smiled, stepping out.

Havoc grinned and walked her down the street, towards the entrance to the building. They stopped outside the door and stood awkwardly. "Err… be seeing you, then?" Havoc finally, said, breaking the tension.

Rebecca nodded. "Yes, thank-you for the ride." She said, politely, looking down.

Havoc turned and left, heading down the street, his heart heavy. He'd hoped they could have hit it off. Here was one girl Colonel Mustang might not be able to touch, right in his grasp, but he may have just let her slip away…

"Jean!" Rebecca's voice called. Havoc turned, seeing the women running down the side walk. She collided with him, wrapping her arms around him.

"L-listen." She began, looking up at Havoc's face. "You probably don't want to hear this coming from me… you're probably seeing someone… but do you want to come in… for coffee? Or a night cap?" She stuttered, face flushing a deep red.

Havoc felt happiness rush inside him, making himself unable to speak for a few moments. He saw Rebecca's face fall slightly, thinking she had said something wrong.

Havoc squeezed her closer, smiling brightly. "I'd love to." He said, his grin broadening at the look of flustered happiness that shone on Rebecca's face at his words.

The pair walked back towards Rebecca's apartment, hand in hand, chatting idly. Havoc looked up at the starry, autumn sky and grinned to himself.

_My life is brilliant._ He thought to himself, before grabbing Rebecca's suitcase and following her up the stairs to her apartment.


End file.
